Local area network emulated (LANE) networks have, as a basic requirement, the ability to associate local area network (LAN) ports with virtual networks. These basic requirements are set out in the ATM Forum's LAN emulation over ATM version 1.0 of January 1995. These virtual networks do not provide any restrictions as to the forwarding of packets. This allows any port in the network to forward packets to any other port in the system. As a consequence, the system is not well-suited for private Intranet service.